Deuda
by YllaMadder
Summary: Esta vez Hisoka decide que quiere algo más a cambio, por ayudar a Kuroro a recuperar su poder nen, algo aparte de la pelea tan deseada. ONE SHOT HxK


Fanfic HxH: KuroroxHiso/lemon/yaoi/ "violación".

Los personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi creador de HxH y esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por diversión.!

**Deuda**

El pelirrojo se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada. Había recibido su llamada hacía una hora. Bueno, más bien era un mensaje en el que lo citaba para conversar, terminado con uno de aquellos corazoncitos típicos de Hisoka. A veces no entendía el sentido del humor del excéntrico joker.

"Hola Kuroro" Dijo Hisoka mientras se sentaba en un sofá que tenía a mano, justo frente a el. Sólo lo observó en silencio con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con toda calma y el tiempo que le fuese necesario, porque teniendo la posibilidad de recuperar sus poderes tan cerca, no era bueno forzar las cosas. Todo estaba en manos del caprichoso pelirrojo frente a él, lo había apostado todo a su ayuda. Sabía que era demasiado peligroso, que era como caminar por el borde de un precipicio, pero no había tenido opción.

"Siempre es un gusto verte, Líder" Había esperado una ironía de ese tipo. Hisoka nunca perdía la oportunidad de jugar un rato. Kuroro esbozó una rápida sonrisa, que desapareció casi inmediatamente.

"Lo mismo digo, Hisoka" No pretendía quedarse atrás, por mucho que todo estuviera en su contra. Le dirigió una mirada concentrada, intensa, esperando alguna reacción, midiendo a su oponente. Los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron reír por sí solos, y sus labios se curvaron tirantes, en una sonrisa burlesca. Se acomodó luego hacia atrás, desabrochándose la elegante chaqueta que traía puesta.

"Bueno Hisoka, y dime" Kuroro se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el mentón en las manos "¿Lo conseguiste?" Preguntó con suavidad. Hisoka lo miró provocativamente, deslizando lentamente la lengua por sus labios, demorando la respuesta. Reflejando el placer que sentía al hacerlo esperar.

"Veo que estás demasiado ansioso" Su voz era casi susurrante. Con la mirada baja le sonrió separando sus finos labios. Kuroro podía oír el ritmo de la respiración del pelirrojo. Estaba tentándolo a su juego, atrayéndolo a su red. Pero Kuroro no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Hisoka entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras deslizaba su blanca mano, por la piel que dejaba ver su camisa entreabierta. El moreno se estremeció con aquel movimiento, con el suave gemido de placer que Hisoka dejó escapar tan estratégicamente. Se vio obligado a apretar los dientes, a contener la corriente que parecía recorrerle el vientre desde el ombligo hacia abajo.

Muy pronto la luz de la habitación cambió, y los dos se encontraban mirándose entre la penumbra de la tarde. El día se estaba acabando.

"¿No has pensado Kuroro, que es mejor disfrutar del suspenso y no apresurar las cosas?" La pregunta fue hecha en apenas un susurro, uno que interrumpió el momento de silencio. El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia delante, con unos mechones rojizos cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sus ojos rasgados se veían ahora increíblemente celestes, iluminados apenas por la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas a medio cerrar, la última luz de la tarde.

"Es más divertido" Volvió a susurrar, y esta vez muy cerca de su rostro. Kuroro pudo ver sus labios crisparse en las comisuras, separándose suavemente, modulando cada palabra. Sintió su aliento mezclándose con el suyo propio y supo que esto estaba tomando otro sentido, uno al que el no quería ceder. Además no había accedido a esta reunión para recibir evasivas lujuriosas, necesitaba una respuesta. Pero hablar con Hisoka tan de cerca y de esta manera, lo arrastraba irremediablemente. Debía moverse y desviar la vista, debía insistir en lo que quería saber.

"¿Acaso no piensas decirme si encontraste al sujeto, ¿Al manejador de Nen que necesito?" Se había puesto de pie y estaba apoyado en la pared, viendo a Hisoka con aquellos inmensos ojos negros. Desde ahí se sentía ciertamente más seguro, no tan vulnerable. Sus cejas se elevaron inquisitivamente, en aparente control de la situación, a pesar de que estaba bastante intranquilo, ansioso "Porque… ¿No me digas que ya no te interesa luchar conmigo?"Quiso presionar, que Hisoka también le debiera algo. O por lo menos sentir que tenía alguna ventaja. No sabía que no había posibilidad de tener alguna, y que tendría que rendirse a los maliciosos caprichos de Hisoka.

"¡Claro que sigo interesado!" Dijo el pelirrojo con toda calma "Sería una lástima si no, ¿No crees?" Luego se levantó despacio y avanzó hacia donde el estaba. Kuroro no se movió siquiera y esperó hasta que el mago estuvo a nula distancia. No se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar, sólo se apegó más a la pared, aguardando. Entonces, el pelirrojo lo acorraló bruscamente, plantando ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. La sonrisa lasciva parecía haberse alojado permanentemente en su rostro.

"Es sólo que me gustaría jugar un poco antes, créeme, va a ser muy divertido" Los labios de Hisoka rozaron su cuello mientras le hablaba despacio. Kuroro cerró los ojos, su rostro seguía tan calmo como siempre, pero sus nervios se estaban derritiendo uno a uno, producto de los eléctricos temblores que parecían recorrerle la sangre.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero jugar contigo Hisoka?" Lo dijo tan bajo que nadie más que el pelirrojo que rozaba con su boca la suya, podría haberlo oído. Y no recibió más respuesta que una fuerte mordida, que lo hizo revolverse de dolor y sorpresa bajo el tenso cuerpo de Hisoka. La carne herida de su labio inferior palpitaba ferozmente, y los dientes del pelirrojo no dejaban de morder, de succionar. Gemidos ahogados parecían escapar involuntariamente de su garganta, confundiéndose con la excitada respiración de su agresor. Se aferró a la ropa del pelirrojo, en un intento por apartarlo, pero de nada sirvió.

Se revolvió tratando de resistirse en un nuevo intento, pero por mucho que fuera buen luchador y tuviera agilidad, la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada. Hisoka lo sometió rápidamente, aprovechándose del dolor que le provocara la mordida, y pronto lo tuvo con el rostro aplastado contra la pared. Podía sentir la gigantesca aura del mago sobre su cuerpo, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

"Ahora no puedes decirme que no" Una fuerte presión en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, lo hizo abrir la boca en una mueca de dolor. Pronto notó el característico sabor de la sangre en su lengua, el sabor de su propia sangre "Me debes un gran favor, no seas malagradecido Kuroro" El cosquilleo del aliento de Hisoka, le hizo erizar la piel del cuello. La presión del cuerpo del pelirrojo no le dejaba ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera de respirar bien, se estaba ahogando.

"Lo sé, pero así lo disfrutarás más, será casi demasiado excitante" Dijo Hisoka como si adivinara que se estaba quedando sin aire. El sonoro acento del mago se desvirtuó en su oído, le parecía estar metido dentro de un torbellino, uno que lo aturdía bruscamente.

Muy pronto, la sensación de dolor que le entumecía el cuerpo, se mezcló con la excitación que se atoraba en su garganta y le hacía arquearse bajo las caricias de Hisoka. El mago había deslizado hábilmente las manos, por el estrecho espacio entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ahora lo tenía a su merced, con aquellas caricias cadenciosas con que lo masturbaba lentamente. Sus caderas no resistieron por mucho tiempo y el placer se le hizo asfixiante y doloroso, era mucho peor que si lo torturara a golpes. Era demasiado raro estar así, sentir tanto placer y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. Sobretodo esta excitación culpable que lo hacía sentir, el contacto del abultado miembro del pelirrojo contra sus nalgas ahora desnudas. El rozar de la tela lo hacía querer resistirse y a la vez rendirse a la sensación. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que estaba pagando con creces la ayuda de Hisoka, con creces.

"¡Hi…so…ka!" Se escapó de su boca sin querer. Fue un susurro agitado que hizo que Hisoka riera en su oído. Era la confirmación de su completa rendición y al parecer lo complacía en extremo.

"Así me gusta" Las caderas del mago se apegaron a su cuerpo, empujándose suavemente, demorándolo todo, torturándolo más "Me gusta mucho" De pronto Kuroro se vio libre de toda presión y se deslizó hacia el suelo, exhausto. Logró girarse y pudo ver a Hisoka de pie frente suyo, sonriendo. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco, y dijo algo que Kuroro apenas pudo entender. De pronto el aire volvió a agotársele. Hisoka tenía el pie apretando salvajemente, sobre su pecho. Sentía sus costillas arder bajo su carne, como si fueran a romperse, y era incapaz de quitárselo de encima, incapaz de moverse. Ya las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, no podía mantenerse consciente por más tiempo, y estaba a punto de colapsar y no sabía por qué seguía excitado. Era como si disfrutara de estar muriendo en manos de Hisoka. Al fin y al cabo parece que no iba a recuperar sus poderes, y era una lástima haberse jugado la última carta de esta manera. Bueno, no demasiada.

No alcanzó a desmayarse, Hisoka lo había soltado justo a tiempo. El pelirrojo sabía hasta qué punto torturar sin llegar a matarlo. Ahora le estaba quitando los pantalones, dejándole puesto sólo el suntuoso abrigo negro. Las caricias comenzaron de nuevo, los apretones a lo largo de su miembro lo hacían temblar. Hisoka lo frotaba de arriba abajo, rápido, luego lento, en una tortura angustiosa, esclavizante. Trataba en vano de no gemir, mordiéndose sus torturados labios, pero no servía de nada. Estaba a punto de terminar, de venirse en las manos del mago, cuando las caricias cesaron. Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta en señal de protesta, ahogándose tan rápido como se había originado.

"No seas ansioso, Kuroro" La voz de Hisoka sonaba agitada y apagada, mientras prestaba atención a su propio miembro. Kuroro abrió más los ojos. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los músculos de su cuello se estiraban eróticamente, en la mayor tensión. No podía despegar la vista de los elásticos movimientos de Hisoka, de su cuerpo arqueándose sensualmente, por las caricias que se prodigaba el mismo. El sonido de la fuerte respiración del mago, lo hacía tensarse por completo. Lo vio acercándose de rodillas, lentamente, como si no le prestara atención, respirando agitadamente. Sus caricias volvieron a invadirlo, a electrificarle la sangre. Las manos del pelirrojo se sentían demasiado suaves por sobre su piel, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento. Ahora nada más podía percibir el cosquilleo que le provocaban aquellos dedos cerca del ombligo, y el calor húmedo de la lengua del pelirrojo sobre su erizada piel. Pero la suavidad se transformó en brusquedad de un momento a otro. Las manos de Hisoka se cerraron violentamente alrededor de su cuello, apretando cada vez más. Sus pulmones ya estaban cansados de este juego de asfixia y poco podía hacer. El mago se apretaba contra su cuerpo, excitándolo con el roce de su piel contra la suya, de su miembro erecto con el suyo, a la vez que lo ahorcaba lentamente. Kuroro tuvo la certeza de que lo que exigía era el miedo, pero el jamás le daría en el gusto, sólo quería que terminara pronto, que acabara de una vez con la agitación que había logrado despertar en su cuerpo.

La boca del mago atrapó entonces la suya, saboreando los restos de la sangre, que el mismo lograra sacarle a mordidas. Era demasiado lo que sus nervios temblaban con aquel beso, demasiado lo que lo atrapaba. Y ahora solamente se dejaría hacer. Mientras Hisoka le separaba las piernas, mantuvo los ojos apretados, aferrándose a su cuello. Sabía que lo haría sin consideración alguna, pero también sabía que no podría ser de otra forma.

Lo sentía en su entrada, apunto de penetrarlo, jugando con él. Rozándolo suavemente y luego empujando muy despacio. Pronto el dolor lo obligó a apretar los dientes y a aferrarse con rabia al cuello del pelirrojo. Las jugarretas torturantes se habían terminado. La entrada fue lenta, brusca, como si Hisoka lo odiara intensamente. Los apagados jadeos del mago aumentaban conforme lo penetraba, haciendo todavía más vívida la sensación de dolor. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sin abrir los ojos, y terminó montándose en las caderas del pelirrojo, sintiéndolo por completo dentro suyo. Algo se estremeció entonces violentamente a lo largo de su espalda, provocándole apretar más los párpados. Podía oír el latido de su propio corazón, bajo sus costillas, casi como si se retorciera bajo ellas.

Muy pronto todo había terminado y no era capaz ni de articular palabra. Vio a Hisoka arreglarse la ropa, subirse los pantalones y abrochárselos con calma, mientras le arrojaba unas miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Luego se acercó y agachándose se lo quedó mirando por largo rato. Kuroro tenía los ojos a medio cerrar , pero aún así, le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces Hisoka le apretó el rostro bruscamente con una mano, prácticamente obligándolo a que abriera los ojos y lo viera. Los ojos claros de Hisoka sonrieron con la expresión de Kuroro, que era tan neutral como al principio. Casi se podía decir que lo estaba desafiando, aún después de haber sido sometido. Entonces lo besó a la fuerza, introduciendo su lengua bruscamente, como burlándose de aquella testarudez del de ojos negros. Terminó susurrándole casi con los labios apretados a los suyos.

"Ahora sólo me debes la pelea, Kuroro" Luego se levantó dejándolo ahí sentado, con la oscura mirada fija en él.

"Hisoka" Kuroro llamó de pronto. Había cubierto su desnudez con el abrigo y aún se encontraba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas levemente dobladas. Cuando Hisoka se volteó a verlo en la semi oscuridad de la habitación, le pareció estar viendo una etérea aparición de hombre, a un espectro. Se veía hermoso, con su pálida piel destacándose apenas y esa expresión seria en el rostro. Hisoka sonrió malicioso, satisfecho de haberlo tenido.

"Sí, sí, lo sé" No quería dejar a Kuroro en ascuas, después de todo ya no tenía por qué negarle una respuesta "Tendrás tus poderes, y yo tendré mi pelea" Se detuvo cuando casi llegaba a la puerta "Fue un verdadero placer hacer trato contigo, un placer realmente"

Ya la puerta se había cerrado y Kuroro seguía con la mirada perdida. Pensaba en que le vendría bien un buen baño y tal vez un analgésico, tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando.

"Recuperaré mi nen, eso suena estupendo" Susurró con una media sonrisa.


End file.
